Celestial Solace
by CrimsonxxFang
Summary: Everything is back to normal with Edward and Bella, and they are just anticipating graduation. But what happens when something..or someone comes in between with problems of its own? And whats this about bad werewolves?o.ONew Moon SpoilersO.o
1. Mythological Dreams

**A/N:** Hi as you can see, this is my first story ever. So if you think this is a terrible, and uneventful first chapter, I agree with you, but I promise it'll get better! Bear with me!

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunetely, don't own Twilight. The beautiful Stephenie Meyer does, and I admire her for it. So here it goes...

* * *

'_Run!' _she told her tiring legs. '_Run as fast as you can',_ she pushed her oh so clumsy, good for nothing legs. Everything had been so peaceful two minutes ago, having lunch in a peaceful garden. Now she was being chased through the forest that was told to be haunted by unknown creatures, but the creatures known for their fatal traits. 

She had no idea what exactly she was running from, just that if she stopped there would be some serious consequences. Like maybe death. Oh no, her clumsy legs were slowing down…tiring from the running that she had been doing for some time. She knew that this was going to happen some time. Because she also knew that whatever was chasing her was one of those creatures that had that abnormal trait of not tiring.

'_What is the use anymore?' _She asked herself._ 'Really, it's not like I'm ACTUALLY going to win! I mean it's a surprise that I didn't trip like the klutz I am.' _

There was a point there. Even if it didn't get to her now, it will eventually. Really, it's not like she could actually out run it. So she slowed down, aware with every organ in her body of what was to follow after she stopped. Slowly, she came to a stop. Right when she predicted it to happen…

I awoke with a sharp gasp. There certain terror in my heart that was not foreign to me. This was the 2nd time that I had this dream. I turned my head to find my angel that took all my fears away with his mere presence. My nose found the perfect stone cold nose of my protector, angel, lover, and finally soul mate, Edward Cullen.

At the reassurance that Edward did not leave me like he had once before, caused me to let lose a breath, that I was not aware that I was holding.

"Which dream was it this time?" Edward asked, with slight hint of guilt in his eyes.

"It's a new one," I lied, "in it I was forced to go home to Renee because Charlie didn't like all the time I was spending with you."

I knew that if I actually told him what happened in my dream, he would blame himself. I hated when he did that. So I lied to him. Of course, he knew that I was lying to him, but he never pushed it.

Plus, I suspected that this…creature that was chasing me was either a vampire or a werewolf. So if I told him about it, he would go on overdrive mode, and would become over-protective. Its not that I don't want him to be close to me, I would rather die to that vampire/werewolf than be separate from him. It's just that I didn't want him to worry about me anymore than he actually did already.

Even though we went through one and a half years without each other, I still felt that I didn't deserve him. Also, I was too afraid that he would really this time, tire of me, and leave me. So I did all that I could to not make a nuisance of myself.

"Oh, well just to let you know, I will cling to you, and be your own personal stalker. IF you go to Jacksonville, or where ever your mother may live right now, I will follow you there, and haunt your bedroom, no matter how much you may protest." Edward said with the guilt replaced by a glint of malice in his wonderful butterscotch eyes. He had just gone hunting today, and returned a few hours ago.

He had returned to Forks High School when he came back, much to Mike Newton's dismay, and returned to his normal life before he left.

Mr. Varner let me make up my Calculus test that I had missed while in Italy, but the story that we had told everyone…well we don't exactly have our story straight yet, but every time it comes up, I created a distraction, so that they would forget their question.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked with frustration clear in his eyes.

"What else? About you." I responded.

About a year ago, this would cause him to become distant and sad, but now it only brought joy into his eyes, and caused him to smile my favorite crooked smile. I think that this is because a year ago, he thought that he would eventually have to leave me, and he didn't want me to be attached to him. But now, my immortality was guaranteed, so now we both knew that we would be together, forever.

I know it's foolish to think that he would leave me, even after Carlisle promised me safe passage into the vampire world, but you never know what is going to happen. That is the one thing that I learned from this whole experience with Edward leaving. But then again, coming back was unexpected too.

"What are you smiling about this time? I know that that beautiful smile could not be meant for me." Edward asked with sudden curiosity.

"You really don't see yourself very well if you think that." I shot back at him.

"That's what you think." Edward said with a wink, causing my breath to catch in my throat.

Suddenly, Edward's face went tense, and lost its carefree smile.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing to worry about, it's just Charlie. This is my cue to leave." Edward said and kissed me swiftly on my lips, and disappeared into my closet, for now.

I faked a sleeping position, and breathed slowly in and out like how I would if I were really asleep. I heard the door open a crack, but did not close for a while. So I decided to end this little secret father-daughter moment. I turned my body so that I was facing the door, and pretended as if I had just woken up. I saw Charlie face change from surprise to sheer embarrassment at being caught.

"Dad?" I asked in the most confused and crackly from sleep voice I could muster.

"Hey Bella, just checking up on you. Go back to sleep." Charlie said, while closing the door at the same time.

Within seconds, Edward was next to me again.

"I agree", Edward said, "you should go back to sleep. You still have half an hour to sleep."

"M'kay." I agreed sleepily.

And so, I went back to sleep.

* * *

Yes Bella, sleep. Okay, the end of the first chapter! I hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	2. Painful Aura

**A/N:** 'Kay so my second chapter, I hope you enjoyed the first one. From your reveiws it seemed like you did! Always a good thing to get feedback. You don't know how much it means to me ( yeah I know cheesy line) But still.. I hope you like this next one!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or New Moon.They are Stephenie Meyer's. All the extra characters (one you will meet in this chapter) are mine. You hear! All mine!

* * *

Half an hour later, I was awakened by Edward's cold lips on my ear. Who needed an alarm clock? I giggled a little at my joke, and let Edward know I was awake. He was lying behind me with his arms around my waist.

"Time for another uneventful day at school." Edward whispered into my ear.

"You'll be with me the whole time right?" I asked him in a raspy sleepy voice.

"Of course." he replied.

"Well then, it won't be uneventful." I said to him with a smile on my face.

Turned to face him, with a smile on my face. He leaned in to kiss me, but then I remembered myself, and my morning breath. I jumped up of the bed, gave him an apologetic look, and swiftly said "Human moment", grabbed some clothes from my closet, and my toiletries, then dashed into the bathroom to get ready for school.

I rushed through everything, but made sure I did everything right. When I was sure everything was perfect, I ran back to my room where Edward was no longer there.

"Edward?" I said with confusion in my voice.

"Down here." I heard Edward say from downstairs.

I grabbed my school bag, and went downstairs. I found Edward in the kitchen, in front of the stove, cooking.

"I decided to make you breakfast today." He said with a crooked smile on his face.

He grabbed a plate from the cabinet, and put an omelet in with Prego sauce and cheese in between. He also added some salsa around it, and a little sour cream on top. I looked at it doubtfully, but then he put it on the table, next to a glass of orange juice, and came around to where I was standing in the doorway, picked me up and placed me on the chair.

Edward was looking at me expectantly. He sat across the table from me, leaning in. He had a look of doubt and anticipation on his face while he waited for me to try it.

"Well?" He exclaimed, impatiently.

I tried some of it, and loved it. I look of liking passed on my face, and Edward didn't miss it. His face became less tense, and he sat back with a look ease on his face. I ate it, enjoying every bit of it. Why did he have to be good at everything? I drained the glass of orange juice, and smiled at him.

"That was good," I said to him while getting up to put the plate and glass in the sink, "I may never eat a normal bowl of cereal again."

"You really liked it? You're not just patronizing me?" He asked with a look of suspicion on his face again.

"You know that I would love to find out something that you are not good at? So no, I'm not just patronizing you." I said.

He smiled and motioned to the door.

"School awaits, my dear." He said holding out arm in a way so that I may loop mine into his. I grabbed my bag, and took it eagerly.

He led us out the door and to the grand chariot, his Volvo. He must have brought it here while I was changing. How much did he do within the 10 minutes I took changing? He walked me to the passenger door, and opened it for me, then raced back to the front door. In a flash he was in the driver's seat, and we were zooming down the street.

We reached school in a flash, and found Alice in the front of the school. She must have run here because I could see no car. She was staring intently at Edward, so I assumed that she was speaking to him. He suddenly went tense next to me. I looked from Edward to Alice, and back.

"What's wrong?" I asked Edward, worry coloring my tone.

"Well, we have a new vampire in town. She is looking for us, but she is only 2 weeks old at the max and it seems she has not yet mastered her senses." Edward informed me.

"So you're going to go look for her?" I asked.

He just nodded his head.

"Umm…Alice is going to run back to your house and get your car, so you can drive yourself home. I'm sorry, if there was anyway that I could stay I would." He said, apologetically.

"It's not your fault. I'll see you later, then?" I said, brushing it off.

"Yes, I'll see you later." He said with a smile.

I jumped out of the car, and Alice came up to me and smiled apologetically, gave me a hug, and jumped into the car next to Edward. I smiled and waved when they left.

I went through school, worrying about what Edward would find. What if it was a vampire set on killing the Cullen's? They could handle that, I guess, I shouldn't worry I kept on telling myself. It felt like the day would never end. But when school was finally over, I sighed in relief knowing I would see Edward again soon.

I walked towards my car that was parked I the same place that Edward's was parked in the morning. As I was driving home, I heard my engine sputter, and I pulled to the side. The car just stopped as soon as I'd moved. For the first time ever, and my car broke down. I sat in shock with my mouth open for a minute.

I pulled out the tiny silver cell phone that Edward insisted that I should have for times like these. He had the entire Cullen clans' cell and home numbers programmed into the phone, along with my home number. I regrettably called Edward, not wanting to disturb him. It rang twice before he picked it up.

"Bella?" He asked, letting confusion color his tone completely.

"Edward," I said with a sigh of relief, "my car broke down, and I don't know what to do."

"Ok, well can you call Rosalie? I'm kind of busy right now." He said apologetically.

I flinch at the thought of it, and then I remembered that Rosalie liked me now.

"Ok, sorry to bother you, I love you." I said.

"Well I love you more." He said, with amusement, and before I could reply, he hung up. Fine well I'll show him later. I hung up too, and called Rosalie's phone using speed dial. She too picked up on the second ring, with the same confused "Bella?" as a reply.

"Hey Rosalie, I don't mean to bother you, but could you come down here? My car just broke down, and Edward's busy right now." I said in a rushed apologetic tone. Of course she heard every word I said.

"Okay, well, where are you?" She said, without confusion anymore. I told her the street, and she said she was coming in a flash. So we hung up, and I waited for her.

As I waited, I looked out the window, to see a beautiful face in the trees. I had no idea who she was, but I knew what she was. She had flowing brown, almost black, hair half way down her back, expressionless burgundy eyes, full lips, and not pencil shaped, but still shaped black eye brows. Last but definitely not least, pale skin, and purple under her eyes. Just like a Cullen. A vampire. And as soon as she had come, she disappeared.

It felt as if an enormous weight had been pulled off of me, I hadn't noticed it before, but I felt extreme pain and wanting while looking at her. I shuddered, looking away.

Then I heard a knocking on the glass and saw a pair of golden eyes staring back at me.


	3. Sisterly Bonding

Rosalie was here with a stunning smile on her face. I would have to get used to this. I opened the door and came out of the car, returning the smile warmly. Just seeing Rosalie approve of me made me forget about the girl.

"Well, lets get to work." Rosalie said, opening the hood.

I then looked down to what she was wearing. She had her beautiful hair in a loose bun, and overalls with a red shirt with the long sleeves pulled up. Even in that outfit, she looked gorgeous. I went to sit on a little hilly area in front of the trees.

"Why didn't you go out to look for the new vampire?" I asked.

"I did, but then we caught up to her and explained who we were and that we weren't chasing her. That's when you called." Rosalie said, without looking up from the hood of the car.

"So you don't know anything about her yet?" I asked, trying to take in all this new information.

"Well, she's being chased by someone…" she paused and looked up thoughtfully from the hood, "or something, she's a 2 week-old vampire, with newly changed burgundy eyes, and her name is Mya."

"Hmm…" I said thoughtfully. "You don't think that she is dangerous is she?"

Surprisingly, Rosalie laughed at that one. I looked up at her shocked.

"Even if she was dangerous, do you really think that she, a new vampire who barely knows what she is capable of, would attack seven vampires successfully, even though they have all been around for at least 50 years, and can control their powers?" Rosalie said with humor in her eyes.

"You have a point there." I said.

Rosalie just nodded, and went back to fixing the truck. We both sat there for a minute lost in our thoughts. Then she surfaced from the hood, with a smile.

"I am all done." She said brushing her hands off of each other.

"Thanks, Rosalie. I should be getting home now. I still have to cook." I said.

"Can I come with you? It's getting uneventful at our house, and if anything comes up, I have my cell." She said with a look of doubt on her face.

"Of course!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Rosalie was shocked at me saying yes at first, but then a smile broke onto her face. I motioned to the car, and went to sit in the driver's seat and Rosalie to the passenger seat, and of course she was in first. I started the car, and was surprised to hear that the car wasn't as loud as it was before.

"Wow, thanks Rosalie." I looked over at her in surprise.

"No problem. I just thought that when you lived with us, you might want to have a quieter car, since you're so intent on keeping this one." She said flashing me an inhumanly beautiful smile.

I was happy to hear that she used the phrase 'when you live with us' not 'if you live with us'. It seems that she had forgiven me for the comment that I had made when we voted that I would be one of the immortal beings, or had she…

"Hey, Rosalie?" I said unintentionally breaking her line of thought.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Well…you know that night when you all came back; when we voted that I was to become a vampire?" I asked.

"Yes. What about it?" She said, as if she were pulling up an unpleasant memory.

"Well, you know how I said that I felt the same way about you all, and you had said that you did not want me to become a vampire? Well, you should know that it did not come out the way I wanted it to come out, an unintended pun. I am looking forward to becoming your sister." I said, looking over to see her expression.

I saw that her face had gone from conjuring an unpleasant memory, to an expression of sweet relief, as if this had been bugging her for a while.

"Well that's good to know. I am looking forward to being your sister, too." She said smiling at me. That smile was going to take time to get use to.

We then reached my house.

There was someone at my house. I had a gut feeling. Then there was that fact that Rosalie said: "There's someone in there. And it's not Charlie."

"Who is it? Is it safe to go in?" I asked, now worried.

"I don't know you decide. It's a werewolf." Rosalie said with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Oh." I said less worried now, "Well, I don't know if I should go in with you…He's not exactly fond of vampires. Or your family, for that matter." I said, looking at her with an apologetic expression.

"No I'm definitely going in with you. You don't mind do you?" Rosalie asked with a look that said 'even if you say no, I'm still going in', so that really left me no choice, though I did really want her to come in with me.

"No, I don't mind at all, let's go." I said getting out of the car, and grabbing my school bag.

She smiled at me and waited patiently for me to hurry up. We walked up to the door side by side. When I walked into the door, my mouth opened in shock.

In the hallway stood the last person I would have suspected to be here, Sam. First of all, I had assumed it was Jacob coming to apologize about getting me in more trouble with the bike. Second, of all the werewolves that I knew, the least likely to understand why I was back with the vampires was standing right in front of me, while I had a vampire with me.

Sam was shocked the same way I was, but I had a feeling that a little bit of it had to do with Rosalie's beauty. He was ogling at her like he wasn't engaged to be married. While Rosalie was doing the exact opposite, glaring at Sam.

I was the first to break out of the trance, and break the silence.

"So Sam, it looks like you decided to let yourself in, huh?" I said with a slight hint of venom.

"Yes, because I need to talk to you. Alone. But I can see that is not possible, with you surrounded by your bloodsuckers all the time." Wow, cold. I didn't expect that from Sam.

At that Rosalie hissed, and barred her teeth. I was filled with anger, but contained it, and responded calmly, but my voiced filled with more venom then I ever thought possible.

"These _vampires_," I hissed putting emphasis on the word vampires, "are my family. If you are going to insult them, then get out of my house. Now."

After a pause of silence and showing him how serious I was, he spoke carefully, choosing his words.

"Well, then let me get to the point then." He said looking offended, "well, like you know, Emily and I are engaged, and are having our wedding in a month. Emily says that she wants you to be there, even though I protested that you might not want to there, because of your _vampire_ friends coming back.

"I would have mailed the card, but Emily wanted me to come up here, to make the invitation more…inviting.

"But will you come?" He said, looking at me earnestly, as if he wanted me to come, too.

That was not what I expected at all. My eyes and my tense position softened.

"When is it?" I asked, really wanting to know if this would be before or after I was changed.

"June 24." He replied.

"Hmm…" I said as if I was thinking it over. "I'll have to talk to Charlie."

As if he would say no.

"Ok, just call when you do, at the number in the card." He said, handing me an invitation card that he pulled out of his pocket.

I took it and nodded. Rosalie, who was still there believe it or not, just stared at the invitation. She was obviously waiting for Sam to leave, her being so uncomfortable in a werewolf's presence.

"Okay, then I'll show myself out now." Sam said.

"Goodbye." Rosalie said, speaking for the first time, with a wicked smile. That was the smile that I knew all too well, the only one that I would have gotten a year ago.

Sam shuddered slightly.

"Bye, Sam." I said.

He looked at me, nodded, and disappeared out the door.

"Oh no." I groaned, placing the invitation on the kitchen table, and setting myself on the living room couch, and dropping my face into my hands.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked me sincerely, coming out of her vicious character, sitting down next to me.

I looked up at her with troubled eyes. I felt like I was going to cry.

"Well, I can't go to the wedding as a vampire. And Carlisle said he would turn me as soon as school is out. So I'll have to wait another week until Carlisle turns me." I said in a rush, afraid that I would burst into tears. I dropped my head back into my arms.

"Is that it?" She said, sounding amused.

I looked up at her again with a confused look.

"You have waited a year and a half for this, I'm sure you can wait a week to be changed. It's not like you'll die in that one week. Even if you were going to die, we would just change you then, and it would make it a lot easier to get out of here, and go live some place where nobody knows you, and wouldn't notice your vampire abilities."

At the mention of my change, and realizing that I was actually going to be changed, it was a reality, not just some foolish dream that I had made up, I cheered up.

"You're right, Rosalie. Let's do something fun!" I said enthusiastically.

Rosalie stared at me in surprise for a second, mutter something that sounded like "humans", and smiled at me.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that." I said pursing my lips in mock-anger. I was too happy to be mad at her.

"Hear what?" She said, with an innocent look on her face.

"Ha-ha." I said pronouncing it like 2 separate words. "Well what do you want to do?"

"Well, what do you usually do at this time?" Rosalie asked.

I looked at the clock on the mantel, which read 5:01.

"Cooking I guess…or something with Edward, but seeing that is not possible at the moment thanks to Mya, let's do something new." I said with a smile on my face.

"Shopping!" Was the first thing out of her mouth when I let her choose, to which I shock my head 'no' with such a force, I got dizzy.

"Aww! Come one! You let Alice take you all the time!" She complained looking like a 5 year old that wanted a cookie.

"No I don't, Edward does. And he has no say in this, because, well quiet frankly, he's not here." I stated.

"How about we go catch a movie?"

"Or we could rent a movie, bring it back to my place and watch it here with Charlie and the rest your family." I suggested, knowing that if we even got close to Port Angeles, then we would end up going shopping, no matter how much a protested.

"Fine." Rosalie said, pouting. She knew that I wasn't going to change my mind.

"Okay, so let me go call Charlie, and tell him our plan, and you can call everyone else." I said, making my way to the kitchen phone, while Rosalie pulled out her phone.

I called Charlie at the station.

"This is Forks police station, how may I help you?" Deputy Steve said into the phone.

"Chief Swan, please, its Bella." I said.

"Hey, Bella. Hold on." Steve said.

"Bella?" Charlie asked urgently.

"Yeah it's me Dad. I was just wondering if it was okay if I invited the Cullen's over for a movie?" I asked sounding enthusiastic.

"Umm…sure, okay. Is that all?" He said.

"Yup, thanks Dad. See you when you get home." I said sounding ecstatic.

"Okay, bye Bella." He said.

"Bye." I said hanging up.

I then made my way back to the living room where Rosalie was still talking on the phone. I caught bits and pieces of the conversation.

"And what does this other one want? Mhmm…Oh! Really?" And basically things like that. Until it came to "Do you think he would let me bring her? Right. Okay, see you."

With that she hung up, and turned to me. Of course, she could tell when I came into the room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"There is another one. He is a new one, too. They can't come; they're trying to sort this problem out. But still, I can stay here." She said smiling.

"Oh, okay, then we'll watch the movie by ourselves. But why aren't you going over there? Not that I don't want you here." I added when I saw her face.

"Well, Edward wants someone to stay here with you. He doesn't want a repeat of last year, with James." Rosalie said, as if that was the one question that she didn't want to answer.

"I'm getting in the way again, aren't I?" I asked, knowing that no matter what she said, I was getting in the way.

"No, not at all! I'm actually glad to be here instead of over there with the newbie's. Newbie's are no fun anyway." She lied. I could tell that she wanted to see the new vampire. "Plus, we have time to make up for." She said, truthfully.

"Okay, so let's go get the movie." I said, jumping up and making my way to the door.

Rosalie followed, reaching the door before me, and jumping in the front seat of the truck.

"Hey that's not fair!" I said climbing into the passenger seat, "You cheated."

"Has Edward ever told you how slow you drive?" She said.

"Multiple times."

"Well I agree with him." She said staring the car and pulling out of the driveway.

We got to the movie store in a flash. When it came to deciding what movie we wanted to watch, it came down to 'A Beautiful Mind' and 'Million Dollar Baby'. Rosalie wanted to watch the former and me the latter.

When we couldn't decide, we stood in the middle of the store, and I shut my eyes, and spun around, with my finger pointed. Whichever movie it landed on, that would be the one we got.

It was a pretty stupid process, but it landed on a movie I hadn't seen in the store, just noticing it now. 'A Walk to Remember', it was a movie I had really enjoyed.

I looked to Rosalie, and she shrugged, and I went to go pick it up. There was a male at counter, who couldn't stop staring at Rosalie, even when I placed a 20 dollar bill on the counter. Rosalie picked it up, and shoved back into my hand, and pulled out her clear credit card, and gave it to the man.

When I protested, she glared at me, but not like she would a year before. This was friendlier, but it still shut me up.

It was then that she looked up at the man behind the counter, who looked about 40, and raised her eyebrow at him. She was still was holding the credit card out, while he just stared at her.

He seemed to come back to his senses when she looked at him. He took the card and slid it through, and handed it back to Rosalie, with the movie put into a plastic bag.

"Have a nice day." He said in the most seducible voice he could muster, which wasn't that impressive, only talking to Rosalie. Rosalie just nodded and walked away.

As soon as we were out of the store, she mutter "men" , and we both broke out laughing, not doubting for a second that the man inside could hear and see us, and knew that we were laughing at him. By now, it was twilight. The whole drive home, Rosalie and I just stared up at the sky, mesmerized by our own thoughts. Neither of us tried to start a conversation.

We got home and I went into the kitchen to cook, Charlie was not home yet, but was going to be any minute.

I made baked potatoes and steak, of course, only for two. Charlie came home just as I finished making the food, and started setting the table. I set the table for two, as well. Rosalie helped set the table, so we were done by the time Charlie called out, which was his habit now.

"Bella?"

"In here Dad. Dinner's ready." I called out.

He came into the kitchen and smelled the food. He sat down at the table, with Rosalie and I. He didn't question why Rosalie wasn't eating.

"So, you are another of the Carlisle's kids?" He asked looking up at Rosalie. He wasn't shocked by her beauty as the man in the movie store was. He treated like she was just another one of my friends. Rosalie seemed surprised by that, too.

"Yes, Mr. Swan. I'm Rosalie Cullen." She said.

"Call me Charlie, please." He said.

"Okay, Charlie." She said with a dazzling smile that Charlie was not effected by.

"Well, where's the rest of your family?" He asked, but really, we all knew he was asking about one particular person.

"They couldn't make it. They send their apologies." Rosalie said.

"It's okay, at least you came." He said, brushing it aside.

We finished eating, and went to the living room for the movie. The movie started, and the whole time I was wishing I had Edward sitting next to me. Charlie fell asleep after the first five minutes. Five minutes later, he woke up, apologized to us, and went upstairs to sleep.

We finished the movie, I was water eyed, or so I told Rosalie, not wanting to admit I was really crying. Rosalie enjoyed it, too. I was reminded of Edward through out the movie, thinking of our love. Unconditional.

"Okay, now-" Rosalie was cut off by the ringing of her cell. We both went deadly silent. She picked it up, to the voice of my one true love, Edward.

I waited patiently for her to hang up to bombard her with the questions bubbling up in my head.

"We have to go to my house now. Yes, you too." She said when she hung up. She had a deadly serious look on her face.

I nodded, and wrote a quick note to Charlie, and grabbed my jacket and we left for the Cullen house.


	4. Prophetic Visions

**A/N**:Sorry about the long wait, it took me forever trying to figure out how to end this chapter, and on top of that, I had a lot of things going on, homework, and Eid, and I was basically stuffed with crap going on. I really hope you like this chapter, I know I had fun writing it. Its the longest one yet! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosalie and Bella, but I own everyone ELSE in this chapter! Edward is mentioned in this too, so I don't own him either. Yeah..but everyone else is MINE, all MINE! And I will SUE YOU if you use them...without asking me.

* * *

The drive to the Cullen house took approximately 10 minutes. Rosalie was just as a fast driver as Edward is. Nevertheless, it felt like an hour. I was anticipating seeing Edward again, but I knew that if he only wanted to see me, he would have come. He would never call me over to his house this late at night unless it concerned my safety. 

I looked out the window at the dark moonlit sky. It was wonderful. I looked to the clock on my radio out of pure curiosity. It read 11:01. Wow, it must really be important. I started to think about Mya and the new vampire. How would this affect life in Forks from now on? It was then that it happened. I blacked out.

I awoke to a dirty basement. It had brown walls with dirt and grim all over it, with black tiles.

_Adam! Where is he? Why isn't he with me?_ I panicked not used to being alone.

I was then hit with a flash of memories of what had happened in the last 48 hours.

'_Oh…right. That's why'. _I thought now understanding.

I looked down upon myself. I was in a very familiar black dress. It was the one I was wearing last in the presence of humans. But not the clothes I last remember me wearing. Interesting, well my captures should be coming any moment now.

I really didn't care what happened to me anymore. I didn't see the point in living anymore after Adam's…after what happened to Adam. I actually welcome death now. Before Adam, I had nothing. Not even a family to go home to. After Adam, I still have nothing. The only difference is that now I know what its like to have something, to be cared for…even loved, I daresay.

My thoughts were cut off when I heard footsteps coming from the direction of the only door in the square room. This reminded me a lot of the movie Saw. That movie freaked me out. But now, I felt nothing but anticipation at knowing that the sooner this person was down here, the sooner I'd be able to see Adam. I smiled at the thought.

I stood up to greet my captor with a smile on my face when I saw the door knob turn. The steel door that looks like it had been installed recently for my case. They are going to kick themselves when they figure out how suicidal I felt then, and that I had no intention of leaving. I giggled at the thought, which caused the doorknob to stop turning for a moment.

Then, very quickly, too quickly for a human, the door flew open, and I found myself at gun point.

"SHOOT! Please shoot! I'm begging you!" I screamed at the man who was holding the gun.

The man was wearing a black sweater, and green cargo pants. He had black hair, and mesmerizing blue eyes. He stared back at me with those blue eyes in surprise and alarm. Then that expression slowly turned into a smile.

"I'd like to, but not just yet. I don't think you deserve the easy way out." He said in a deep voice.

I pouted. "Please? Pretty please?" I said. I was ready to get on my knees and beg. "I would ask for you to give me the gun, but I know that you won't give it to me, no matter how entertaining it may be."

He smiled at that, his eyes filled with amusement.

"Just one question, how long have I been out?" I asked truly curious.

"About 2 ½ days. We were about to feed you to the…umm dogs, thinking that you were dead, and that's actually why I came down here, to fetch your body. You just barely avoided death, good for you." He said sarcastically.

I internally cursed myself for waking up too early. If I had only waited another half an hour, then I would be with Adam. The man found that very amusing, as he started to laugh like there was no tomorrow. It looked like he would have doubled over from laughter if he had not heard footsteps coming from the stairs above him.

"What's going on here?" A booming voice from the top of the stairs, it echoed in the hollow room, in which I was now bound to.

'_Scary voices that have a life threatening tone to them, and scare the living daylights out of a person, I like it. That means there's a likely chance me dying sooner.'_ I thought to myself with a huge smile on my face. I guess it finally sunk in how suicidal I was, because the man with the gun was staring at me with eyes like saucers, and his jaw falling to the floor.

Then the man came into view. He had platinum sliver spiked hair, with slivery eyes, and almost transparent skin. He was also wearing a black sweater with green cargo pants. The only difference was that he looked like a super model wearing the outfit, while the man with gun just looked like an imitation.

"Ah, so the human is awake. Why didn't you tell me, Adrian?" He said in a deep calm voice, while directed to me. I was disappointed that the life threat disappeared from his voice. While he spoke to Adrian, as I now knew his name, his voice and eyes were colder than ice in the Artic Circle.

"I just found out, Boss. I was just coming up to tell you right now." He said, with fear in his eyes. I highly doubted that he was thinking about telling anyone while he was laughing like a lunatic just now.

"Sure you were…we'll deal with this later, Adrian." He muttered under his breath so I couldn't hear, but I was still close enough to make it out.

"Oh, forgive me, I forgot my manners! My name is Rowan." He said remembering that I was still in the room, in his soothing voice again and his eyes warming up. He extended his arm out to me. When I returned the gesture, he quickly switched my hand around so the back of my palm was facing towards the ceiling and kissed it. I blushed furiously at the gesture. I looked down at our hands, and saw that my extremely pale hands looked almost tan compared to his skin.

"You're freezing, dear!" He exclaimed. I guess I never noticed how cold it was down here. I shrugged in response. I also noticed that he was burning hot, despite his pale skin.

"Well, my name is-" I began, but Rowan cut me off.

"Please, save your breath. I already know who you are, or else you would not be here." He said.

"Okay, well let's get to the point then. Why am I still alive?" I said, with great curiosity.

"For that question, my dear, you will have to wait and see." He said with a wicked smile on his face that I did not like at all.

"Well, can you guarantee that I will die…soon?" I asked impatiently.

At that, he laughed aloud. "I'll try to get it done by tonight. The next time you see me, it will probably be for your death." He said in a loud voice that was full of amusement.

I sighed in relief at hearing that and sat on the ground. It was then that I remembered my dress.

"Who changed me? I thought I had lost this dress 2 days ago." I asked in confusion.

"It was all part of the plan, you see we take the dress that you were last seen in, put it on you when it and you are both still in one piece, and when you are reported dead, we just show the authorities the rags that we found in the old abandoned warehouse down the street, they end their search, because there is no evidence there." Rowan said with a smirk on his face.

"So why am I wearing it now?" I asked truly curious. As soon as the words were out of my mouth did I regret them, realizing the answer to my question.

"By the time we are done with you, your clothes will be in rags. Why not just tear it up later, after your done? Because it's much more fun creating the evidence when the victim is in contact with it." He said smiling ear to ear.

I went numb inside. Not because of fear, because it might take longer to get to Adam if I was going to be killed this way.

That's when the rest came. There were a bunch of footsteps upstairs.

"Rowan, I'm home!" Screamed a man from upstairs in a singsong voice as Ricky would to Lucy in 'I Love Lucy'. Rowan frowned.

"Coming, dear." He said through gritted teeth, and I giggled.

He then looked to me and smiled.

"I'll be back." He motioned to Adrian to follow him. Adrian looked at me with a smirk, and shut the steel door with a clang.

How to occupy myself in this boring room until my death…This was a tough one. I sat there occupying myself by thinking of ways to be occupied. Then I decided on Adam. It was always my favorite topic. The one who I thought of all night, and spent my time with throughout day. How I missed my love, I felt physical pain just thinking about the last time I saw him, and his beautiful smile. My savior, who goes by the name of Adam.

Then the steel door opened with a loud creek. I silently celebrated; I was done with the waiting. Rowan appeared with a malicious smile.

"Hello again." He said with that mocking grin plastered onto his face.

I nodded in response. I was too excited, knowing that I would be seeing Adam again soon.

"I just want to introduce you to some of my…colleagues, so to speak." He said, quietly laughing at his own joke. Then, he started naming his 'colleagues' off, as they came through the doorway.

"Eric, Aldwin, Jason, and finally Shana." He said the last name with love, and the way he looked at her, you could tell they were in love. She walked to his side, while everyone else lined up on the wall opposite to them, and he put his arm around her. She looked up at him and smiled, and he responded with a smile.

"Hey Rowan, what about me?" Adrian cried.

"Oh, and you already know Adrian." Said Rowan, distractedly, and annoyed that Adrian ruined his moment with Shana.

Shana was a beautiful girl with brown wavy hair that went to the middle of her back, and was pulled back into a ponytail. She has piercing almost transparent blue eyes that reminded me of one of my favorite rock groups lead singer, Amy Lee. She too had pale white skin.

Everyone, including Shana, was wearing the traditional black sweater, and green cargo pants that I was getting used to.

"How come I'm wearing this black dress and you guys are dressed in a black sweater and green pants?" I asked.

They all laughed at that.

"Trust me honey, you don't _want_ to be wearing this." One of the men said. He also, like Shana and Adrian, had brown hair, but brown eyes to go with it.

Actually, practically everyone had brown hair and pale skin, with the black sweater and cargo pants, the only difference was the eyes. Except for Rowan that is, who had platinum color hair.

"Well maybe she will one day, Aldwin, you never know what might happen." Rowan said with a grin that bared his white teeth.

The one who was Aldwin just stared at Rowan with a look that said 'you wouldn't dare'. Rowan just smiled to him knowingly. Everyone else in the room, including me, looked back and forth between the pair, frightened. I, being the only one that was clueless as to what was happening, was the first to speak, and of course, since I had no idea what was happening, could only speak one word. Well, actually I really don't think it's considered a word in the English dictionary.

"Huh?" I said in pure confusion, as my brilliant response.

"Don't worry about it." Rowan said remembering everyone else in the room. I pursed my lips at that. I hated it when people said that to me.

"Okay, well before I die, can I ask a few questions? I mean, it's not like this information is going to leave this room if you tell me, but I'm just curious." I looked around the room at half a dozen of shocked eyes, probably because of my causal reference to my death, and how easily I accepted that I was going to die. Even Adrian was surprised at it.

"Umm…sure, I guess." Rowan said, caught off guard.

"Okay, well first of all, who are you guys? I mean, you guys have a uniform, and seem to be in a gang, or cult…" I trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"Well, you probably won't believe us one bit, but we are werewolves. So we're actually part of a pack." He said amused.

"Hmm…" I said thinking. I'd heard weirder things, but never believed it. I'd say that they were a bunch of Goths that had gone off of vampirism, and off to the world of werewolves. So basically they were Goth rejects. Wow, you see new things everyday. What's stranger is that they all looked about 20 years old, or older.

"Okay, well then what are you doing with me? What is this some sort of Gothic ritual, to sacrifice a random girl to the lord of the werewolves of something?" I asked. At that everyone laughed. I didn't feel offended, but I waited quietly for them to respond.

"No, Rowan was telling the truth, we really are werewolves. Not a bunch of fake Goth pretenders. Want to see?" Someone from the men that I didn't know responded. This one had green eyes, which flashed in longing, and danger.

"Sure." I answered, sure of myself that this was a fake.

"Now, now Eric, wait until dinner to show her, or else no one else will get her. Everyone knows how much of a pig you are." At that everyone laughed, and nodded in agreement.

"We do have a reason for choosing you. Well, you see, it was actually your beloved Adam's fault." Rowan said. My heart skipped a heartbeat when Adam was mentioned.

"Wait, how do you know Adam? And what did he do? And why are you coming after me for what he did? Are you guy's stalkers? And how in the world would this bother him if he's not…here anymore?" I asked confused and pained to bring up what happened to Adam. Though I was vague in telling what happened, they automatically knew what I meant, and were surprised by it.

"Adam's dead?" The last one, who I didn't know, who I assumed to be Jason, who was also the quietest of the group, finally spoke up. "ADAM'S DEAD?" He yelled at them all, but mostly at Rowan, making a booming sound throughout the room. He repeated it at least 5 more times. They all stared at each other, except for Rowan who stared expressionlessly at the floor. Shana was staring up at him with a painful look in those blue eyes.

"Why the hell did you not tell me?" He screamed at Rowan.

I couldn't take it anymore. I crumpled to the ground with a loud boom, shaking, and curled up into a ball.

_Adam's dead. Adam's dead. Adam's dead._ It rang through me like a ball, causing physical pain wherever it touched. Everyone stared at me, except for Jason. Jason did the most unexpected thing. He, who was the one who caused this pain, unknowingly, ran to me, and began to comfort me.

"It's okay, everything will be fine. Shh…" He said. I sat there in his arms for a few minutes, and everyone still stared in shock at what happened.

"He's dead. He's dead. He's dead." I kept on hearing myself say. I wanted to stop saying it, but I couldn't. Finally, I did something new, but it still surprised them all. What can I say; I'm a bundle of surprises.

"KILL ME NOW!" I screamed at them. "PLEASE! Just do it, I don't care how, just do it!" I wailed. I turned around to cry into Jason's shoulder. He began to rub my back, still 'shh' ing me. I looked up into his piercing black eyes, and it calmed me down somehow. His eyes said _'I know what you're going through, I've been there'_ and that helped me. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was looking at the floor, except Shana whose head was resting on the shoulder of her lover, as to look away, and Rowan who was staring at the two of us with an expressionless face, while rubbing Shana's back.

When Shana looked up, she had a look of extreme pain in here eyes, making it clear that she never wanted to go through what I was going through, and she shouldn't.

At that thought I went back to soundless sobs into Jason's sweater. I don't know how long we sat like that, one heartbroken person being held by another. But when I looked up again everyone was gone.

"I'm sorry, I ruined your sweater." I said with a crackly voice from all the crying.

"Don't worry about it," He half-smiled. "I have a million of them upstairs."

"Thank you, for staying with me, for comforting me. I really needed that."

"No problem." He said. "I just wish I had someone to comfort me when Miranda…"He let the sentence trail on, and we both knew what he was talking about, even though I had no idea who Miranda was, I knew what she was to him, and what happened to her.

Then we sat there for a few minutes, lost in thoughts.

"Well, I'll be heading upstairs now." He motioned to the stairs.

"Wait, but you guys never answered my question. What did Adam do to you?" At that his face hardened, his facial expressions becoming tense.

"Miranda's gone because of him." He said, and in one swift movement he lifted me gently off of him, and went upstairs; closing, almost slamming, the huge steel door behind him.

_Miranda…what a beautiful name…, _I thought to myself with grief.

Once again I was stick with the task of figuring out how to occupy myself. Rowan had said that the next time I see him it would be time. I decided to find out when it was.

I got up and walked to the door and began to bang on it.

"ROWAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, while banging on the door. I did that for at least 1 minute before I got a response.

The next think I knew, I was flying halfway across the room, staring up at a very angry Rowan, and the door was halfway through the extremely thick wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" He whispered as loud as he could, while it still being considered a whisper.

"Umm…I was just wondering when I was going to be done away with?" I said in a very small voice, cowering against the wall.

"Everyone in this house is asleep right now. So shut up and stay quiet…or else." He said pronouncing every individual syllable through gritted teeth. He also fit in a lot of other profanities that are not exactly appropriate. The 'or else' threat, I knew, was a very empty threat, because, really, what could he do to me that I wouldn't welcome? Prolong my death?

I just nodded in response, out of fear. I wondered how long I was with Jason for it to turn into night already. I noticed that he didn't really look like he was sleeping, no signs of being woken up. Maybe his anger had that effect on him.

"Why don't we just give you your gift right now? Since you want it that bad and everyone is already awake, thanks to you." Rowan said, except with more profanities that fit in after every word, and with a smile that did not reach his eyes. His eyes were pure hatred for me.

I sat there quietly while he, never taking his eyes off of me, called his friends down. They all came in a flash, as if they were waiting behind the door. This must be one of their werewolf powers that I was, unbelievably, starting to believe in.

"Yes, Rowan?" They all said, curiosity playing in their eyes. So they really weren't hiding behind the door.

"I'm getting sick of her. Let's get rid of her now." Rowan simply said. They all nodded.

They all, slowly, began to stare at me with hatred, and anger. It began with Rowan, since he was already all juiced up. His white hair began to grow out, only on his head at first, but then everywhere else too. His legs and arms grew to the same length, and his face became smaller, and he grew a snout. It all happened in mere seconds. Eventually, everyone grew to that state, Jason being the last. Everyone, except for Rowan, had a brown fur, just different shades of it, that matched their hair. You couldn't notice it before, but they did have different shade hair colors.

Even though I welcomed death, I cowered to the wall; I was frightened by these creatures.

They all made a sound that sounded a lot like a laugh. It was then that they attacked. The one that was Rowan came up first, and playfully raised his paw and scratched me on the back of my forearm, I could tell he was restraining himself. Though, I could also tell he wasn't working that hard at restraining himself, so it still left a mark. I let out a small squeal, mostly just out of surprise, and turned my arm around and saw that there was a deep gash in my arm running from the elbow fold to the wrist. I could see it was already healing.

_Wow, that never happened before._ I thought to myself. It usually took a month or two for me to heal a small paper cut. Rowan, also seeing that this was unusual, widened his eyes. He sniffed at the air, for some reason, and found that he didn't like what he found there, and slowly backed off. I looked at the dark pool of blood on the floor, and at my reflection in the blood. I was now paler than ever before, something I had noticed but just ignored because I thought it was because of my lack of sunlight and nutrition.

I also had blood red eyes. Last time I checked, I had brown eyes…strange. I then turn around to look at the wall, and saw that I had dented the wall when I flew into it after Rowan came down stairs. Now I know that I was not that heavy before I came here. I turned to the werewolves in front of me, eyes full of rage. They saw that and cowered into the corner, now frightened of me, definitely a change.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I said to them in a whisper. When I got no answer I repeated it again, except in a much louder tone, so much louder that it echoed off the wall, even though I meant to speak in my normal tone.

I looked from one wolf to the next, all frightened, except for one. That one looked as if he would pat him/herself on the back. I glared at…'it'. The rest of them looked at it and it suddenly changed its expression to match the fear in the other's expressions. I had a weird feeling that it was Jason. Then I looked into his eyes, and was proven right by the black piercing eyes. My expression softened for him.

The one I could tell was Aldwin, with the brown eyes, growled, and I glared at him. Then, for some reason, without thinking about, I attacked. I pounced, and bit him, with all of my force. He then went limp, and I drank without pause or any consideration for those watching in horror behind me.

Rowan roared as loud as I thought possible. I heard Shana scream, so apparently she had changed back to her human form. The next thing I knew, Rowan was on top of me scratching and biting me, and my wounds healing as fast as they came, he really had no effect on me.

I finished drinking the last drop of blood, and then it hit me what I had just done. Sure, Aldwin was in his werewolf form, so technically I was drinking from an animal, but he was still a human.

"Oh no…" I said to myself. What had I done? I looked at Aldwin's corpse in horror, then at realizing at what I had become, a blood sucker…a _vampire._ I never believed in them before, but changing into one changed everything. I began to cry at my cruel actions. Though, no tear fell. And at that note, I ran up the metal stairs of the basement.

There was another metal door at the top of the stairs, but it was open. It was then that I realized that Shana was not present in the room when I left. The basement door led to a pantry that was the size of normal size bedroom.

The door to this room was also wide open. The pantry led to a kitchen, and I stared in wonder around it. It contained anything and everything that you could ever need for cooking a meal. If I were not in a hurry, I would have looked around. The door in the kitchen was also wide open.

It led to a huge living room, which led to a hallway, which led to the front door. The door I was looking for. All of these doors were thrown wide open except for the front door. Shana must have gone up the huge stairway behind me. Sure enough when I turned to face the grand stairs, I saw Shana flying through one of the doors that were visible from where I stood.

I had the pleasure of throwing the front door wide open, but I still did it quietly for fear of the rest of the werewolves hearing me.

This whole process, of getting out the basement to getting out the front door took less than 30 seconds.

There was a full moon outside. The moon reminded me of Adam, which brought back grief. I could never be with him, I couldn't die. I stood there for a few seconds and began to cry, though no tears came out, which must be another vampire curse.

I hated this already. I don't know how I'm going to live forever as a vampire without being able to mourn with tears, and not being able to kill myself.

I then remembered that I was in a hurry to get away from these vampires that were afraid of me, which really did not make sense. But still, I was afraid of what they would do to me for killing Aldwin.

I looked around me and saw that I was in a very wealthy neighborhood, with the houses at least 3 miles apart, so I could see the next door neighbor's house, but I knew that if I was human, I wouldn't even be able to make out that it was a house, let alone see their cat that was sitting on the steps outside in the warm weather eyeing me. That was probably another power received with the vampire package. I wonder if my gym issues had been fixed. I ran to the house, up the stairs to the cat and back within a split second. Wow, I was now as graceful as anyone and faster than them as well.

I had a whole new set of powers to discover, new abilities, new weaknesses, almost as if I had been reborn. With that thought I ran into the night, not knowing what to expect from it, or what was to happen in the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, review everyone, please! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Tests and Reunions

**A/N:** I'm really sorry, I know I've been being a very bad author lately. and you all know it, so I'm not going to give any lame excuse. I've reread and edited a few of the previous chapters, nothing big, just fixing my grammer, so if you read it befor you don't have to reread it. I didn't change the plot or anything.

**Disclaimer: **If you've read one, you've read them all. Me no own Twilight or New Moon. Me own new characters, like Mya ).

* * *

"Bella! Bella, please, get up!" I heard Rosalie say to me in a frantic voice as I slowly regained consciousness. 

"Ugh…" I said, as it was all I could say right now.

"Thank god!" Rosalie said her voice clearly filled with relief.

I opened my eyes. We were more halfway to the Cullen house, I could actually see the turn onto their private road from here. I crinkled my forehead in confusion.

"Umm…Rosalie?" I said to her. She turned to me. "Why didn't you just take me to your house? You could have just driven me up there."

It looked like she could have blushed.

"Well, I didn't want Edward to see you like this. He still doesn't trust me with you after what happened a month ago. If he found out that something happened to you while I was with you…" Rosalie said looking towards the ground.

"Oh." It was all I could say. "Well then, I'm fine now," I said with a smile, "So let's go now."

"Okay." Rosalie said with a smile, and hopped back into the front seat.

She started the car again, and we were off, turning onto their private street.

"What happened to you back there, Bella?" Rosalie looked at me curiously.

As I sat there trying to recall, I was hit with the sudden memory of what had happened to me while I blacked out. What did happen to me? I don't even know. All I know is that I was hit with either a memory, a vision of the future, or a vision of something that was going on right now.

"I…really don't know. I think I saw a vision. I can't tell if it's a vision of the past or the future, or maybe even the present. But I saw someone's…personal experience with werewolves, and her changing into a vampire." I said. By the time I had finished the car had been parked and turned off.

"Hmm…we'll have to ask Carlisle about this." Rosalie said while looking out the windshield distracted.

"It's pretty weird, this has never happened to me before. I've never blacked out before like this." Of course I had blacked out before, but only because of injuries, and I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Well, let's go inside now." Rosalie said, getting out of the car. I looked out my window and jumped, frightened. In my window I saw Edward staring intently at me. When he saw that we were done he opened the door and lifted me out in one swift movement.

"Well hello there." I said to him still taken aback as he set me on the ground. Rosalie had gone ahead, giving us a private moment, and was now back in the house.

He flashed me one of those brilliant smiles of his and said, "Hello."

We walked up to the house, me staring down at the ground concentrating on not falling on my face. I then realized that I hadn't seen his face since 7:16 this morning.

_Screw this, if I fall, Edward will catch me._ I thought to myself.

I looked up to him and smiled, and got a crooked smile in return. He pulled me close, and we walked in silence, our eyes not moving from each others faces the whole time. Edward, of course was leading the way.

When we got into the door, we saw that everyone was waiting for us. Alice was glaring at Edward, probably for taking his time, and he smiled in return. She turned towards me and looked at me expectantly. I looked around to see that all the other Cullen's had the same expression. I could see that Rosalie had filled them in.

I turned back to Edward and saw that he, too, was staring at me in curiosity, waiting for either an explanation, or to hear it from my own mouth.

"What?" I asked him, even though I knew what he wanted.

"Well, what happened to you in the car?" He asked, staring deeply into my eyes as if looking for an answer there.

"Well, I don't exactly know what happened. I was hoping that Carlisle would help me understand that." I said turning to Carlisle with a half smile.

"I will certainly help you, but I need to understand what exactly you saw." Carlisle said.

"Okay, but can we sit? It's kind of long." I said, hoping to prolong me explaining to a bunch of curious eyed vampires what I saw and the reactions that I get from them when I tell them about the evil werewolves who attacked me…or whoever it was.

We all gathered around the dining table, me sitting between Edward and Alice, while Esme, Emmett and Rosalie sat opposite to us, and Carlisle and Jasper sitting at opposite ends of the table. Then I began my tale.

There were many flinches and stiffening's, especially from Edward who held my hand the whole time. Whenever he would stiffen, I would squeeze his hand and he would smile at me, at which point everyone was happy to be back again and see Edward happy.

When I came to the part about the werewolves, everyone except for Esme and Carlisle growled. Carlisle was the only one who was expressionless and without reaction throughout the whole story, even when I told them about me killing the Aldwin. It was then that Edward had to leave the room; I knew that he would be listening to the story from outside, but he needed his space and I understood that.

When I told them of my killing Aldwin was also the only time that Esme reacted, even though I was only a sigh.

Emmett on the other hand, reacted to everything. Either with a laugh, a growl, or a flinch, he did react. Every time he did, Rosalie would pinch him, which would shut him up for a good 20 seconds until I said something else shocking. Alice and Jasper were good about it. They weren't as good as Carlisle; they couldn't help but growl at the werewolves, but they were good about it.

As soon as I was done with the story, everyone went quiet. Edward had still not come back in, so I decided to go check on him. When I began to get up, everyone looked up at me, and I motioned to the door, everyone understood, I was going to Edward.

I stepped outside the dining room, and found Edward sitting on a couch with his head in his hands. I knew that he knew I was coming, so I walked up to him and sat next to him on the couch. He looked at me and frowned, and lifted me up, placing me on his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"That wasn't me you know, so you don't have to worry." I mumbled into his shoulder, but knew that he could hear me. He sighed.

"I know it wasn't you, but you are going to become a vampire soon, and I haven't gotten over the fact that you are going to be drinking blood." He said truthfully. I could see pain in his eyes.

"Please don't…don't leave me again!" I said, about to go in a frenzy.

"Shh…Bella, I won't leave you again. Not now, not ever. I promise." He said. By the look that he had in his eyes I could tell that he really did not intend to break that promise.

I smiled at that, but I was still traumatized. Edward noticed that, and leaned in to kiss me. Of course, my heart began to misbehave at the moment. It felt like my heart was going to pop out of my chest.

It was exactly like any other kiss that we have ever shared, but somehow, they are all unique. For example, this particular kiss said in plain words, almost as if he had said them aloud, 'I fully intend to change you so that we can live eternity forever, but I just have to get over the fact that soon you, too, will be hunting with me and drinking blood', which shocked me.

We broke apart when I almost died from lack of oxygen. I took a deep breath, and smiled at him.

"I love you, Edward." I said to him.

"I love you more." He said to me with a playful smile.

"If you say so, but I strongly disagree with that statement." I said.

"Oh really?" He said with a chuckle.

"Yes, because you see, I love you more than sleep." I said.

"You do?" He said looking at me with curious eyes.

"Yes, because if I didn't love you then I would be asleep in my room. By the way, I know that you didn't call me here just to talk about what happened to me on the way here." I said, frowning because I had just managed to confuse myself.

"Oh, that was just because I hadn't seen you in 21 hours. I needed to see you."

"Is that it?" I asked, not convinced at all. I was convinced that he was hiding something from me.

"Of course it is." He said innocently. He gave me a pleading look as if to say 'I need you to believe me'. So I let it go.

It was then that everyone came out of the dining room, expressionless. Carlisle smiled at me and sat opposite to where Edward and I were sit. I blushed crimson at the way we were sitting, but Edward would not let me move. Everyone chuckled at that and I glared at Edward, who merely shrugged. That certainly lightened the tense mood that surrounded everyone in the room. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Bella, I think I have come to a conclusion about your vision. I think that you visited the memory of a vampire. But I think I want to put this to the test. Bella we're going to be testing you, but you will not know what the test is. Is this okay with you?" Carlisle asked me. I could tell that he was really curious about this and wanted me to say yes. I, not really knowing what the test was but still trusting the Cullen's as a whole, didn't really care, as long as it wasn't a physical test.

"Sure, as long as it's not a physical test." I said, which everyone laughed at, and shrugging, almost hitting Edward on the chin if it were not for his fast reflexes.

"Sor-" I started, but Edward cut me off.

"You're forgiven. I know I've done worse things to you." Edward said with a smile that didn't reach his pain-filled eyes. I frowned, and opened my mouth to start but then I remembered Edward's family around us. I glared at him.

"Later." I whispered through gritted teeth. I knew that everyone in the room could hear me, even though they acted like they couldn't, as the Cullen's were so well mannered.

"So when is this test going to be, Carlisle?" I asked, for two reasons; one trying to change the subject, and two because I was truly curious about it.

"Hopefully it will be sometime today." He said plainly, with a smile.

"Okay." So there was no chance that Charlie wasn't going to find out about my little trip, there was going to be hell. Not a very good thing to look forward to.

"So now we wait?" I asked.

"We wait." Carlisle agreed.

Edward and Carlisle exchanged a few quick words, too quick for my ears, and Carlisle nodded. Edward placed me on the ground and motioned to the stairs, getting up himself. So we walked toward the stairs together, then Edward, probably trying to lighten my mood, ran past me up the stairs at vampire speed.

"Hey, you cheated!" I screamed up to him. He answered with his famous crooked grin that I loved. The next thing I knew, Edward was back at the foot of the stairs, and I was flying up the stairs, in Edward's arms. Then we were in his room, and everyone downstairs was laughing at us.

"What did you do that for?" I asked. He just shrugged with the biggest grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile at his sudden happiness. But I had a feeling that he just wanted me to forget what happened downstairs, but I wouldn't.

"What was that downstairs, the whole 'I've done worse to you'?" I asked, obviously mad about it.

"It's true; I have done worse to you." He said with a sigh, plopping down upon his leather couch and pulling me down with him.

"Well I certainly disagree. I think that I'm causing you much more pain." I stated plainly.

"Oh? And how do you figure that, madam?" He said playfully, pulling me closer, though from his eyes I could tell that he was feeling extremely guilty and a lot of pain on my expense.

"Well for one thing, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be at such discomfort of having to restrain yourself in the privacy of your own home." I said.

"Bella, dear, it really doesn't matter to me. I've been doing this for so long I'm used to it, even in the privacy of my own house. Then there's the fact that I enjoying knowing that I _can_ restrain myself. It makes me feel more in control. I really like it. Oh, and there _is _the fact that I love you that plays a huge role in it." He said, ending with more confidence than he started with. I knew that the first part was a lie, if he was so used to it, he would have practice medicine with Carlisle.

"Um hmm, sure." I said frowning and turning away from him.

"Do you doubt that I love you?" He said shifting his body so that he could stare into my eyes. "Because I love you with all my heart and soul…or whatever's left of it." When I didn't respond, heartbroken by his last remark, he continued. "Okay, if I didn't love you, do you think I would have come back? Do you think I would have gone to the Volturi after I thought that you had taken that jump if I didn't love you? I can't live without you Bella." He grabbed my arms and turned me towards his face. "Bella, I love you." He said with meaning, and kissed me.

When we broke apart, I was breathing deeply, and I knew that without a doubt that he indeed did love me.

Then, Alice came in. She smiled at me and looked towards Edward with a meaningful look.

"I think you should take her back now, Tanya called. They're on their way back now, with the new ones." Alice said.

Then, two things happened. One, Alice went into a trance; second, a huge crash came from down stairs, which sounded a lot like the front door.

"Oh no, they're here." Edward breathed. It was then that Alice decided to fall. Edward caught her, and placed her on the couch.

"Edward!" Carlisle's booming voice came, and it sounded as if he was struggling with something. Edward did some quick thinking.

"Bella, you stay up here with Alice. Don't open the door for anyone unless it's me, Carlisle, Esme, or Emmett. Okay?" He said urgently. I didn't miss that he didn't say Jasper or Rosalie. I nodded.

"You can trust Rosalie and Jasper, you know." I whispered to him. He nodded in return.

"Fine, then Rosalie too." He said. Before I could protest he ran out of the room and locked it behind him.

I sighed and turned towards Alice who began calling my name, as if in pain.

"Bella! No, Bella!" Alice whispered and writhed as if in pain. I sat next to her, calming her in whatever way I could. She finally came back with a sudden, loud, and final shout of my name. She was hit with a sudden movement as if someone had kicked her in the back, and she gasped for air. She came tumbling back onto the couch with causing the couch to rock back into the wall with such a force that it made a hole in the wall. She looked towards me; it seemed as if she was going to cry, if she could.

"Bella." She whispered. "We have to get you out of here." She said with sudden confidence. She then went into a mode of sudden concentration.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I said, staring at her as if she was insane.

She looked up at me and cracked a smile at my expression.

"I'm trying to get Edwar-" She said, interrupted by the door slamming open, and shut within a spit second, with a hysterical Edward standing in front of it. He looked towards Alice.

"We need to get her out of here." They both said at the same time, in total agreement. Then, they nodded to each other at the same time. I would have broken out laughing at the situation if it were not for the clueless feeling that I suddenly full of.

Edward wasted no time, scoped me up and ran out of the room, down the stairs, out the back door, and into his Volvo before knew what was happening. However, I did manage to get a glimpse of what was happening in the living room. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were holding back one male vampire, while Esme, Carlisle and another vampire I did not recognize were holding back a female vampire. I suddenly realized something.

"Edward." I said with my voice full of fear. We were cruising down the road to my house, going on 180 mph. I didn't ask him to slow down.

"Yes?" He said in surprise, looking at me with concern.

"Those weren't new faces."

* * *

Da da da dum... Yeah, so I will update MUCH sooner than last time. I promise you/ 


End file.
